Olvidar para recordar
by smokeyblacknights
Summary: Por muchas vueltas que dé la vida, hay cosas imposibles de olvidar.


**Fandom:** Lost  
**Pairing:** Sawyer/Juliet  
**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.  
**Spoilers:** Post-The incident  
**Resumen:** Por muchas vueltas que dé la vida, hay cosas imposibles de olvidar.  
**Dedicatoria:** Para Saru, lo escribí como regalo de cumpleaños así que todo para ella :)

**_Olvidar para recordar_**

Olvidar es un juego para el que no todo el mundo está preparado. Deshacerte de recuerdos, de lo que nos gusta y de lo que nunca llegaste a apreciar. Olvidar aquello que un día fue y hoy ya no es. Olvidar lo que nunca fue por causas ajenas a nuestra voluntad; o quizás no tan ajenas como creemos. Olvidar por olvidar, olvidar para sobrevivir. Olvidar para recordar.

Quizás la peor de todas las opciones, sea que un día no marcado en tu calendario, puede que hoy o puede que mañana, todo cambie. Y por algún motivo –que no vas a recordar-, olvides lo que un día fue tu vida, tus costumbres y sobre todo, a la persona que compartía todo eso contigo.

Y en ese preciso instante todo vuelve a empezar. Una nueva vida, un lugar nuevo, gente a la que no conoces y seguramente no quieres conocer pero que aún así vas a necesitar para sobrevivir... Trozos de un avión estrellado esparcidos por la playa, asientos que una vez resultaron incómodos para un largo viaje y que ahora sirven para que los heridos tengan un lugar en el que reposar. Y el paisaje...Ese paisaje hipnótico que es como un déjà vu constante.

:::

:::

Algo en todo aquello le resultaba familiar, como si en algún otro momento hubiera estado allí y como si sin ninguna razón lo hubiese olvidado. El verde que se abría paso frente a él, el suave tacto de la arena, el romper de las olas, incluso alguna que otra cara de las que había visto. Quizás se había golpeado la cabeza al caerse y comenzaba a delirar o quizás... Quizás de alguna manera ya había estado allí.

La idea del golpe era la más sensata y, por tanto, haciendo caso omiso a la llamada que lo incita a adentrarse en la selva en busca de quién sabe qué, se tumba en el primer lugar que encuentra libre y como si nada más importara, cierra los ojos y va dejando que el cansancio se apodere de él hasta dejarlo completamente KO.

Los días van pasando irremediablemente. La gente que antes simplemente eran siluetas que pasaban por delante, se van convirtiendo poco a poco en algo más cercano y como consecuencia, la sensación de familiaridad y de haberlos conocido antes se va haciendo mayor. La isla se ha convertido en su casa y, al contrario que los más optimistas, sabe que nadie vendrá a buscarlos pero tampoco le importa.

Pero a pesar de todo, siente que le falta algo. No sabría decir el qué, pero sabe que hay algo en esa isla; algo que todavía no ha encontrado y que necesita para seguir allí.

Las mañanas las pasa ocupado en buscar madera y hojas, en pescar y en acompañar a algunos más en busca de algún jabalí rezagado. Las noches las ocupa en mirar hacia el horizonte y preguntarse si aquello se trata de su destino como John Locke dice a cada momento, o si todo había sido fruto de una maldita casualidad y nada tendría sentido nunca.

Una noche no demasiado especial, mientras contemplaba el romper de las olas contra la playa una vez más, decidió abandonar ese lugar y adentrarse en la selva sin saber que, en ese preciso momento, alguien en el otro lado de la isla estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

:::

:::

Se encuentra en una etapa en la que su único deseo es salir de esa isla y volver a su vida normal, si es que quedaba algo de aquella vida que dejó un día atrás para adentrarse en un proyecto que pensó que duraría mucho menos tiempo.

La sensación de echar en falta a alguien con quien sincerarse y alguien con quien compartir algunos momentos le pesa durante semanas. Primero tenía la idea de necesitar ver a su hermana, pero conforme van pasando los días, sabe que en realidad es algo más lo que echa en falta, algo que no puede explicar. Y esa sensación se incrementó de sobremanera desde el día que vio como un avión se estrelló en la isla, sin saber que aquello que echa en falta no está tan lejano como cree.

Cada noche antes de dormir, comparte lo que siente con su bloc de notas. Sólo para ella, sólo por tener algo con lo que confesarse, aunque sean unos simples papeles que tirará a la basura en cuanto todas las hojas estén completas.

Las sábanas se pegan a su cuerpo. Da vueltas y vueltas sobre sí misma sin poder pegar ojo. Harta de no poder dormir, se levanta y tras echarse un vaso de leche se dirige a su porche a tomar un poco el aire.

Ve las casas que se alzan delante de ella y piensa que ése es un sitio idílico para vivir, sobre todo ahora que las ganas de marcharse de la isla van desapareciendo poco a poco. Aún así, sabe que necesita algo más, algo que la haga sentirse completa en aquel lugar.

Un hombre se acerca por su izquierda sin que ella se dé cuenta.

-Rubia -dice cuando está suficientemente cerca.

Juliet se vuelve sorprendida. No porque alguien se haya acercado sin que ella se haya dado cuenta, no porque la asuste oír a alguien que no esperaba, sino porque con ese "_rubia_" algo se ha removido en su interior. No recuerda por qué ese adjetivo tiene ese efecto en ella pero sabe que no se ha sentido así por nada.

El hombre la vuelve a llamar y tras explicarle donde se encuentra la casa que anda buscando, vuelve a recuperar el sitio que tenía en su silla.

Pero algo la sigue inquietando.

Siente que la solución la tiene delante, pero no logra encontrar el camino para resolverlo. Mira hacia adelante y como si algo la impulsara a seguir el camino entre los árboles, se levanta y tras coger su rifle se adentra en la selva sin saber con certeza hacia donde se dirige.

:::

:::

Camina por un camino no trazado; un camino por el que, a pesar de no haberse adentrado antes, conoce demasiado bien. Continúa andando y cuando llega a un claro en medio de la selva, siente que su andadura ha terminado. Se queda expectante escuchando cada sonido que la selva le ofrece hasta que ese sonido cambia por el que hace una escopeta al cargarse. Mira de un lado a otro, pero no es capaz de averiguar de dónde proviene ese sonido.

Un segundo después, ella aparece entre los árboles. Su melena rubia, el azul de sus ojos, la manera firme en la que sujeta el arma...En ese instante un clic suena en su cabeza y todas las piezas del rompecabezas comienzan a encajar haciendo que se sienta aún más confundido.

-¿Rubia....? –la llama con apenas un hilo de voz.

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer por las mejillas de Juliet una centésima de segundo antes de que suelte el arma y se acerque a él lo más rápido que sus piernas le permiten. Y justo después, unos cuerpos se rodean, unos labios recuperan su lugar sobre los otros y unos ojos hablan más que cualquier palabra que pudiera salir de sus bocas.

-¿Cómo es posible? -pregunta Juliet cuando por fin encuentra las palabras.

-No tengo ni idea....

-Lo había olvidado todo. Y ahora.... -Se para unos segundos para dar salida a sus pensamientos. -Supongo que las cosas no salieron como debían...

-Las cosas han salido justo como debían –dice James antes de volver a besarla.

Porque hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar por mucho que todo vuelva a empezar de nuevo. Porque sólo hace falta un segundo para recordar lo que cualquier circunstancia se había encargado de que olvidaras. Porque cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, ningún cambio de tiempo o lugar puede impedir que en cualquier instante se encuentren.

Y a partir de ese momento, se olvidan de que olvidaron y viven para recordar cada ocasión que vivieron juntos y almacenar todas las que quedarán.


End file.
